The Great Multiversing Reversing Adventure Season 3
What is to come when I start Season 3 of the story. Characters Introduced: Star, Marco, Attauri, Unikitty, Captain Cold, Lisa Snart, Tombstone, Tigerclaw, Number 2, Scudworth The B Team Plot Having arrived, The whole team decides to make their own plans to go against Thawne and his legion who having taken themselves here too. Starfire, Rick and the Team go after their own mission to go against Thawne and his followers with some help from Crowley. Bender, Skipper and Lydia all meanwhile go off the team and take their own subplots. Bender and Skipper's plot Bender and Skipper decide to go on their own to locate Disney Magic to power their amulet and also to make sure if Time Wraiths chase someone, it's only them. Skipper and Bender are finding themselves hunted by Dennis who Joker hired to kill them. Which takes them all over the place. Though Toffee with The Joker and Eobard Thawne are all seeking it out too, And Deathstroke is chasing Bender down personally feeling he needs to actively hunt down the robot. They go looking for Axel, though they also run into Attari, Star and Marco who decide to take the two under their wing. Though Lydia has snuck on the two for the ride to find her next component. Phineas and Isabella eventually join Skipper and Bender on top of that. Who decide to take matters in their own hands against their own issues Lydia's Plot As for her, she sneaks with Bender and Skipper in their car and keeps in contact with Amanda, Finn and Jake. Who are dealing with Amanda's own nightmares she's been having. Lydia has her own dealings with Dennis and Deathstroke's associates due to Deathstroke knowing she eavedropped earlier. Lydia does find some more help in another magic ally in Unikitty and works with Bender and Skipper's past selves. Slade's storyline Slade arrives here too and decides to chase down The Joker, Thawne, and Toffee so he can ensure Bender and Skipper get to the well of Disney Magic first. Anti Cosmo, Slade, Harry, Celes and Hades all go together to find them as Hades and Anti Cosmo both feel they can go to Slade's old fortress and get their past selves, though Harry is suspicious of the two, considering their disappearance. That being said, Past Slade and AC decide to find an old pal they made deals with in Tombstone. Meanwhile Eddy and Mojo Jojo being left in charge take a page out of Starfire and Jorgen and go after The Joker The Legends's Storyline Rip Hunter being told of Slade and Bender's plans decides to have The Legends split to help them. He has Ray and Nate help Starfire with their science information and to inflirate The Joker's hideout against his followers. Mick Rory and Amaya are sent to go find Bender and Skipper as Rip learns of Dennis hunting down Bender and Amaya's understanding of magic. Grovyle and Kyle decide to help Lydia and Unikitty with their own work who Rip keeps her eye and Sara with Wally West join Slade in trying to find the well. Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 3 Category:The4everreival Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts